Another World
by QuickFan09
Summary: In an alternate reality Quinn and Rachel have been friends since the start of Glee. What happens when the Quinns switch places? How are the realities different and why did they switch in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Another World

**Author:** QuickFan09

**Summary:** In an alternate reality Quinn and Rachel have been friends since the start of Glee. What happens when the Quinns switch places? How are the realities different and why did they switch in the first place?

**Ratings: **PG-13 for language in later chapters just to be safe.

**Spoilers:** From the Pilot to Hold on to Sixteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**AN:** Okay so I got this idea after watching Hold on to Sixteen and I'm running with it. This is my first Faberry story so any comments/criticisms are appreciated.

**AN2:** The regular Glee reality should always end up focusing on Rachel and the alternate reality should focus on Quinn. If there's a point where it will be different... well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it :). Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.

**AN3: **Okay so I'm super excited because I've already gotten a bunch of alerts for this story :). I noticed that there were no breaks in the story. I had put lines in between certain parts but they didn't show up when I posted the story. Hopefully I've fixed the problem :)

**Chapter 1**

_Quinn sat outside principal Figgins' office with a far-off look in her eyes. Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts by the office door opening._

"_Well my suspension is officially over. It'll still be on my transcript though. I'm just hoping that the admissions department at NYADA see it as a sign of my artistic rebellious attitude." Rachel announced._

"_Good luck with that." Quinn replied smiling. _

"_Are you going to go tell Figgins about Shelby?" The brunette asked tentatively. "Because I just, I still think that it's a really terrible idea." _

"_I came here to talk to you, actually. To tell you, I'm not going to tell."_

_Rachel looked bemused, "Why?"_

"_Because, I love Beth, and I don't want to ruin her life" the blonde said sincerely. "I wanted to thank you, actually."_

"_For what?"_

"_For keeping me from doing something stupid, something I would have regretted my entire life." _

_Rachel looked down shyly "We're kind of friends, huh?" She asked quietly._

_Quinn smiled, "Kind of" she said, standing. "What do you think of Yale?"_

_Rachel gave her a confused look._

"_For me?" she continued "I'm not the singer that you and Kurt are but Yale has an amazing drama program and I really do like to perform." _

"_Yeah, I think that's a great idea" Rachel said, also standing "I mean especially since you won't have me to compete with" she chuckled._

_Quinn looked down with an unreadable expression._

"_You're a lot better than you know." Rachel said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. _

"_Thank you" Quinn said meeting Rachel's gaze._

"_I'm going to hug you now"_

"_Okay" Quinn laughed._

**Glee~**

Quinn awoke with a start at the sound of her alarm. She was still feeling tired as she fumbled for the snooze button.

_I'm never this tired in the morning_ she thought.

When her alarm sounded again she cracked open her eyes to look at the clock.

"Why the _hell_ is my alarm set for 5:30?" She questioned out loud.

After turning her alarm off and failing to fall back to sleep, she decided to embrace the early morning and get ready for school. She stretched and headed to her closet.

_That's weird, I thought that I had picked out an outfit for today. _"At least I have time to figure out another one." she sighed.

Quinn was showered and ready for school by six thirty.

"Quinn, were you going to come down for breakfast?" Judy Fabray's cheerful voice rang out.

_She's asking me if I want to have breakfast? She must have something she wants to talk about._

"Uh, no... I think I'm going to head into school early" Quinn said as she bypassed the kitchen and opened the door to the garage.

"Okay, have a great day at school Quinnie. I love you!"

"What the hell is she on?" Quinn asked herself as she started her car. "And why do I have such weird feeling about today?"

**~Glee~**_  
><em>  
>When Quinn got to school she was at a loss for what to do. She had all of her homework done and there were barely any other students there. She decided to go to the auditorium and read until it was time for homeroom. As she settled in, her phone buzzed in her pocket.<strong><br>Hey Lady! I hope you're having a great morning :) - Rachel**

Quinn stared at the text. It seemed a little weird for Rachel to be so enthusiastic about their sort-of friendship, especially since they just became friends yesterday.

_It's Rachel, she get's over-enthused about everything. And besides who are _you_ to judge how friends act?_

She sighed. She really _wasn't_ the person to ask about friendship. Between being an outcast in childhood to spending most of her teen years tearing others down in order to be on top, she hadn't really maintained any strong bonds with her peers. Deciding to take the high road she typed a message to Rachel.

**If I'm a Lady does that mean you're a Tramp? ;) I hope you're having a wonderful morning too.**

She regretted hitting send almost immediately.

_Cheesiest line of the century, much? _She scolded. _You don't have to go all super dork just because you have a real friend now. And besides you don't want to go giving Rachel anything that she can hold against you if this friendship thing doesn't work out._

She put her phone away and went back to her book.

**~Glee~**

When the first warning bell sounded, Quinn emerged from the auditorium and headed to her locker. As she was grabbing her History book someone put their arm around her waist in an awkward one-armed hug.

"I've been looking for you all morning" Rachel said as she pulled away and started to open the locker next to Quinn's.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed as she looked up and down the hallway. Oddly no one seemed to have noticed the two girls' little encounter.

"What?" The brunette asked taking books from her locker. When she turned to face the blonde her eyes widened. "Quinn where is your Cheerios uniform!"

Quinn was growing more and more confused "What?"

"Your uniform! You need to go change before-"

"Q!" Coach Sylvester's voice echoed down the hall.

"That happens" Rachel said in a deflated tone.

"What is going on today! Am I still asleep or something?"Quinn asked no one in particular. She pinched herself. "Nope, definitely not dreaming."

"Q, where is your uniform?" Sue demanded once she had approached the pair.

"What are yo-"

"Um, Coach Sylvester" Rachel cut in hastily "Y-yesterday in Glee club I noticed a spot on Quinn's uniform and, knowing how you strive for perfection, we decided to send it to the dry cleaners straight away. We were actually just going to the locker room to get her spare."

Sue eyed both girls with scrutiny and then, to Quinn's amazement, her eyes softened. "Good looking out Streisand. I don't know what Q would do without you at her side." she stood staring at the two. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to the gym!" she commanded.

"Oh! Of course!" Rachel exclaimed. She closed her locker and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her in the right direction.

Once they were in the locker room Rachel released the blonde's hand and turned to look at her. "Okay what is _up_ with you today?" she inquired.

Quinn couldn't recall ever feeling as confused as she did in that moment. "What's up with me? What's up with the world today! My mom wants to have breakfast with me, Coach Sylvester thinks I'm still on the Cheerios and you're acting like we've been friends for years! Nothing is making sense!"

Rachel flinched slightly as Quinn's voice reverberated off of the tiled walls. She took a tentative step forward. "But, Quinn, all of those things... are true" she said quietly.

Quinn stared at the girl in front of her. As she kept her eyes locked on Rachel's she saw confusion swirling in brown eyes. Suddenly something like realization seemed to wash over the brunette.

"That doesn't make any sense" They said together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Rachel's alarm went off she woke with energy, ready to face the day. She was changed and on the elliptical by five forty-five. When she had finished her work out she headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

She walked through the quiet house with a small smile playing at her lips. Befriending Quinn was something she'd been trying to do ever since they became teammates, now that she had finally accomplished this goal she had a feeling that her last few months at McKinley could be the best yet.

As she made herself a shake she sighed. She wished that her parents weren't such workaholics, that way she could share her good mood. It's not that her fathers were neglectful in any way, it's just that they wanted her to have everything. And, in order for that to happen, they needed to sacrifice family bonding for more hours at work.

She wore a more serious express as she returned to her room. She was about to shower and get dressed when she noticed that she had an alert on her phone.

**Hey Rach, have a great work out this morning! I'll see you at school :) - Quinn**

_That's a little out of character. How does she even know I exercise in the morning?_ She wondered. _I must have mentioned it in Glee._

Rachel smiled. "Maybe being friends with Quinn won't be as hard as I thought." she said to herself.

**Thank you Quinn, I hope you are having a wonderful morning and I'll see you at school. ** She sent back before she continued to get ready.

**~Glee~**

Rachel went straight to her locker once she arrived at school. Being the quarterback's girlfriend may bump her up the social ladder a few pegs, but she was still considered a loser and therefore was still a potential target for slushies. As she was grabbing her things Quinn entered the school. Rachel had a momentary feeling of Deja Vu as the blonde made a beeline for her.

_If she is going to tell me anymore of her schemes I'm going to have to-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she was engulfed in a hug. Before Rachel could fully understand what was happening the blonde pulled away.

"Good morning!" Quinn said brightly as she tried to open the locker next to Rachel's.

"Q-quinn It's nice to see you so cheerful this morning" the brunette replied. She watched the blonde struggle with the locker with a confused look. "Quinn what are you-"

"Hey Fabray, you batting for Lopez's team now?"

Rachel watched with a horrified expression as Quinn turned to the speaker and was covered in blue slushy. She stood rooted to the spot as the blonde took a few shaky breaths. Suddenly she wiped the liquid from her eyes and went after the jock.

"What the hell was that Simmons?" She barked.

"Just saw the little love fest you had going with Berry, thought I'd give you a wake up call." he replied as he high-fived another boy.

"Come on Quinn I've got some extra clothes." Rachel said as she ushered the shivering girl into the bathroom.

"I can't believe that just happened." Quinn exclaimed once the door closed. "I haven't seen someone get slushied since, since"

"Yesterday?" Rachel offered. "It still happens everyday Quinn, you must be blind to it by now."

The brunette watched as Quinn wiped the rapidly melting drink off of her face. "I'm surprised that guy had the balls to slushy you though. But I guess everyone is still hyped up over Santana's news. I have to admit I was surprised that you hugged me in public, or at all for that matter." She was rambling, she knew it but she couldn't stop. Usually Quinn would have told her to shut up by now. "Especially since we've only just agreed on being friends. Not that I'm not happy about being friends. It's great! Fantastic even-"

"Rach, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked now that her face was clean.

"Well I'm just surprised that you'd be so comfortable being seen talking to me when we've only just begun our friendship" She explained

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand" Quinn said with a confused look. "We've been friends for like two and a half years. And why are you being so formal?" She smiled. "Oh, I get it you're messing with me. Are you practicing for another audition? You're actually getting pretty good at lying." She said smirking.

Rachel was bemused. What was Quinn talking about? _Oh God maybe this whole let's-be-friends thing is a trap. She's trying to distract me and any second now Santana and Brittany are going to burst through the door and humiliate me._

"Did you say you had some extra clothes?" The blonde asked shivering.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" The brunette said timidly. She handed Quinn her emergency slushy bag. "They might be a little tight, although I do tend to leave bigger clothes in my locker in case Tina" Rachel hastily looked away from the blonde as she started to get dressed. _Why didn't __she go in a stall?_ "O-or in one odd case Kurt, needs a clean set of clothes."

As Quinn turned around to pull on the new shirt something caught Rachel's eye. "Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?" the blonde replied turning back around.

"Where's your tattoo?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>Okay so we've got some stuff happening here. What do you think? I'd really love to know if this is hard to understand in any way. I really want to try and make this story good so feedback would be great :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I'm wicked happy about all of the alerts and everything that I've gotten for this story :). This chapter includes both realities because I'm still kind of laying down the foundation for the story, after this the realities should split up into different chapters. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel _what_ are you talking about?" Quinn asked a little sternly.

"Your tattoo!" Rachel exclaimed pointing her finger at the blonde, "This summer you dyed your hair a garish shade of pink, pierced your nose and got a ridiculous tattoo of Ryan Seacrest on your back!"

Quinn eyed the brunette before she broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "That... is... the... most... absurd" she paused and took a few deep breaths. "Rachel, you can't be serious. Why on earth would I get a tattoo of _Ryan Seacrest _of all people?"

"I-I... don't know but you did." Rachel went to lift the back of Quinn's shirt but stopped mid reach. "It was there, you couldn't have possibly gotten it removed already."

Rachel looked at the blonde with an anxious expression.

"Wow you _are_ serious aren't you?" Quinn asked with concern. "Are you feeling all right? You don't have a fever do yo-" She was reaching out to touch the girl's forehead but the brunette dodged her.

"I am perfectly fine Quinn, it's _you _I'm worried about. First you come to school and hug me in front of _everyone_, then you tell me you think we've been friends for _years, _which is just... it's plain untrue! Unless of course you count constant torment and mind games as fun friend bonding activities! And, and you look so _happy, _if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't Quinn at all! Just some imposter or something!" Rachel finished her rant and groaned with frustration.

She watched as the blonde turned to the sink, apparently getting lost in deep thought. She could hear Quinn mumbling softly, occasionally catching certain words like 'slushies' and 'missing uniform'. She was having an internal battle over whether she should call 911 or not when the blonde finally turned around.

"Rachel, this is going to sound crazy" she said slowly "But I don't, I don't think I'm... _from_ here."

"Wha-" before Rachel could question her, the bell rang. "Quinn as much as I want to get to the bottom of this, we have to get to class." She gathered her things. "Why don't we meet in the choir room during lunch and figure things out?" She asked as they left the bathroom.

"Yeah that sounds like a good id-"

"Rach!" A voice called down the deserted hallway. "Hey I've been looking for you" Finn said as he caught up to them. He gave Rachel a chaste kiss. "Want me to walk you to class?"

Rachel glanced at the blonde who looked, if possible, even more perplexed. "Sure Finn. Quinn, see you at lunch?"

"Yes, definitely." She replied. She gave a small smile to Finn before disappearing down another corridor.

"What's up with you and Quinn?" Finn asked as they headed to first period.

"Believe me I have no idea."

**~Glee~**

Rachel spent the rest of the morning worrying about the blonde. She had come to the conclusion that Quinn must have suffered some kind of brain trauma, and her mother had gotten her some kind of speedy tattoo removal. It was the only thing that made sense. She entered the choir room and found that the blonde was already waiting for her.

"I'm glad to see you're here" Rachel said briskly "I've been thinking all morning and I-"

"Made a list of all the wacky stuff that's happened, I know. I made one too" The girl cut her off as she held up a notebook.

Rachel was taken aback, that was exactly what she _would_ do in this situation. "Actually I didn't, I was going to but" she trailed off.

"That's okay I've got this all figured out and I have plenty of evidence to back up my theory." Quinn said matter-of-factly. She patted the chair beside her and opened the notebook. "Okay, have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it's an idea that there are multiple universes other than the one we live in and all of those universes make up everything in existence."

Rachel didn't know where the blonde was going with this but nodded her understanding.

"I believe that I am from an alternate universe" Quinn said bluntly.

Rachel stared at her. She was willing to believe some pretty far-fetched things, but this? This was a little too strange. "Quinn I don't think-"

"I knew you wouldn't agree but, I can tell that you're not my Rachel." She looked into the brunette's eyes, "And I think that you can tell that I'm not your Quinn."

Although she didn't want to admit it, The blonde did have a point. As she looked into the expressive hazel eyes she could see a shine that wasn't normally there. The blonde's whole demeanor screamed ease and peace while 'Normal Quinn' usually gave off the energy of a prison fence.

"Okay let's just say that you're right. Why are you suddenly in my universe?" she asked.

"That's what I'm unsure about. I thought maybe you could tell me about this universe so that I can blend in until we find a way to get me back home?"

Rachel thought this over. She wasn't entirely sure that she believed Quinn. _But_ she reasoned_. If she has some kind of amnesia, trying to remember a fictitious life might bring her back to reality._

"Okay sure. Where do we start?"

"Well, before we do anything you're going to have to tell me where my locker is. I found out that it's not next to yours after my combination didn't work." She chuckled "And then when I used my trusty nail file to break into it I found a bunch of crap that would _never_ be mine no matter what universe I was in."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Quinn observed the girl in front of her for a few moments. "Rachel, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly" The brunette replied slowly. "Why don't you get changed and I'll think for a minute."

Normally Quinn would have been angry at being told what to do, by _Rachel Berry_ of all people, but she walked past the changing stalls to where the Cheerios lockers were. She took a deep breath. _Okay, if your old combination works then you've officially crossed into the Twilight Zone_. She began to turn the dial slowly. What exactly did she want to have happen? Did she want the locker to open? Before she could answer that question, she landed on the final number of her combination. She counted to three in her head and pulled the latch. She let out a breath when the door creaked open.

Quinn stared at the pristine uniform hanging inside the locker. She reached for it slowly, almost as if she couldn't believe it was actually there. She ran her fingers over the thick WMHS letters on the front. The bell signaling first period reminded her that she was, in fact, in school and was supposed to be getting changed.

She closed her locker, not noticing the pictures of a blonde child in various stages of infancy littering the inside.

She felt a rush when she put her uniform on. Sure she was over the Cheerios and popularity, but the confidence and power she felt when covered in polyester made her feel like some kind of super hero. She made her way back to the front of the locker room with her back a little straighter and her high pony tail in place. She was surprised to see Rachel sitting on the bench by the door with her head bent over a notebook.

"Didn't you hear the bell?"

"Of course I did." she said as she looked up. "Mr. Cooper and Miss Krawford will understand us not being in class, I'll just tell them that we were practicing a song for Glee."

Quinn would say that she was confused about Rachel not only skipping class but also lying to their teachers, but, truthfully, she couldn't handle anymore confusion. "Okay"

As she took a seat next to Rachel, the title of the page in the brunette 's notebook caught her eye. "'Other Quinn'? What does that mean?"

"Well... Now, I know this isn't going to sound completely... sane, but." She took a deep breath. "You're not my Quinn."

"Your Quinn? What do you mean 'your' Quinn?"

"Again this is going to sound crazy but, I think you're from another dimension or something."

_Okay now I definitely think that I'm in the Twilight Zone._ "And you think this because?"

"Quinn, you're completely different! You come to school without your uniform on, you think people will care if we hug, which we do all the time, and I can, I can just tell okay. You had to have noticed some odd things happening today?"

The blonde thought this over. There were a lot of weird things going on today, for one she was sitting in the locker room in a Cheerios uniform skipping class with Rachel Berry. "Alright, let's say I'm not from here. What do we do? How did I get here? Where am I?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean other I... me... doppleganger Quinn"

"Hopefully she's in your universe. As far as how you got here, I have no idea" Rachel said with a frown. "I thought we'd try to sort out the differences between the realities and see if there's anything that would have disrupted the time line. And if that doesn't work... at least you'll be able to blend in a little better here."

"Okay so where do we start?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "It seems that the biggest difference is that we weren't friends in your universe until recently. If there was an event that caused you and Quinn to switch places I'd say it revolves around me and her and you and Rachel."

The blonde rubbed her temples. They hadn't even started yet and she was already getting a headache "I think I need to step outside for a second. Get some fresh air you know? This is kind of a lot to process."

Rachel nodded her head "Of course. I'll keep adding to the list."

Quinn propped open the emergency door that led to the locker room and leaned against the brick wall. She looked around to make sure no one was lurking in this part of the school before she pulled a pack of cigarettes and her lighter from the waist band of her uniform. She had told everyone that she had quit but she kept a pack around for tense situations.

_If being tossed into a different reality isn't a reason for a smoke break, then I don't know what is._

"I can't believe I'm believing this." She to herself as she lit up.

_What other explanation is there?_

_I don't know, maybe I hit my head and now I'm unconscious?_

_And you're creating a fantasy world in which you're a Cheerio and Rachel's best friend?_

She took a long pull off of her cigarette and exhaled slowly "Maybe I've just finally gone completely off the deep end." As she took another drag, something caught her eye across campus.

"Is that... is that a new football stadium?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay so what do you think about chapter two? Like it? Hate it? I feel like maybe this chapter moved a little too quickly but the pace should slow down now that we are going to get into the stories of the different reality. I love to hear what you guys think so please review :) **


End file.
